


her bed after traveling

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Sensory Prompts [23]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Home, Introspection, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Ikki doesn't have a home, and he's not sure he ever has. Unless a home is defined as people.





	her bed after traveling

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of sensory prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

_(your bed after traveling)_

Ikki is tired. He’s on his way back to Sanctuary, and it strikes him that he’s not sure when he last called anywhere home. If he’s ever called anywhere home. It’s kind of a startling realization, and he pauses for a moment, closing his eyes and trying to figure out what he visualizes as home.

Shun comes to mind first, a steady constant. Easy.

A fading, flickering memory of gentle hands tending a young boy’s wounds comes next. Esmeralda. Not very surprising.

He thinks for another few moments, before a tentative thought sneaks in- warm skin and soft hair. A fruity smell, like tangerines. A sweet, bemused smile every time she wakes, like she’s surprised he’s still there. Juné. That surprises him a bit. He’s still not sure why he likes her at all, though Shun gets a sweet, surprised smile whenever he sees them together. She’s funny, though, a strange combination of sweet and mischievous.

Both of the living people he thinks of as home live in Sanctuary now. He calls up a mental image of the place and tries slapping the label on it. It fits badly, and he’s not sure it will ever fit well. He sighs, opening his eyes and continuing on.

It’s dark when he gets in, and he pauses, feet automatically trying to trace their way back to the rooms he shares with Shun. Something tickles at his brain, and he lets it lead him. He ends up under Juné’s window, and jumps to sill. It’s open, so he knocks against the wall.

“Juné?” he asks, soft and low. She rolls over in bed, propping herself up on an elbow and squinting over.

“…Ikki?” She asks, hoarse with sleep. He makes a soft affirmative noise. “Why are you here in the middle of the night?” She asks, genuinely bewildered.

“…May I stay the night?” He asks awkwardly.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. No funny business.” she mutters, rolling back over. He’s pretty sure she thinks he’s a dream or something, but he slips inside, setting his Pandora Box down gently and stripping out of his boots, socks, jacket, shirt, and belt. He can sleep in his jeans, it’s not a huge deal. He slips in beside her, and sneaks his arm around her waist, tucking his nose into her hair and breathing in her tangerine shampoo. He relaxes slowly, and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
